Imperceptible
by SylRei
Summary: Une impression de déjà-vu. Pour elle. Pour eux. A une différence près. Cette fois, elle les avait protégés. Cette fois, Kakashi n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que regarder. Cette fois, les attaques combinées de ses coéquipiers l'avaient touchée de plein fouet.


Un nouveau paysage se dévoile sous tes yeux. Tu ne saisis pas. Derrière ton dos s'étend une forêt verdoyante, au-dessus te surplombe un soleil brûlant et la roche qui te fait face est si proche que tu sens parfaitement la chaleur qui s'en dégage. La sueur roule sur ta peau parsemée de plaies et contusions, imprègne tes vêtements. Ta respiration erratique est douloureuse, et tu ne parviens à la calmer qu'au prix de grands efforts.

Calme toi. Réunis tes pensées. Fais le vide. Respire un bon coup. Comment tu sens-tu ? Un peu mieux étant donné que l'impassibilité qui t'est propre reprend rapidement ses droits sur ton visage où les seules imperfections se définissent en quelques taches de sang et bleus par ci par là. Aucune expression ne vient briser cette indifférence. Même lorsqu'une pierre t'assomme avec plusieurs mètres d'élan. Tu te contentes de lever la tête, et plisser les yeux face à la trop forte lueur émanant de l'astre ardent. A contrejour, tu ne distingues qu'une masse noire accrochée à la paroi rocheuse. D'ici, elle semble minuscule, en quête d'une chose inconnue, mais déterminée à atteindre le soleil malgré la chaleur insupportable qui tient place ce jour.

Son appui est mauvais, et elle glisse, lâche prise. La gravité l'emporte dans une chute cruciale que rien ne stoppe, pas même ton bras tendu dans un réflexe presque désespéré. Un corps menu, vêtu de rouge passe à travers tes doigts, ta main, ton bras et enfin ton corps entier pour s'écraser avec brutalité contre le sol terreux.

Vif, tu te retournes pour poser tes yeux révulsés sur ce corps allongé au sol, inerte. Tu ne comprends pas. La situation t'échappe totalement, et la sensation de ce corps te traversant comme si tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'une particule d'air te procure une sensation à la fois étrange et désagréable, un genre de chatouillement. Ce n'est pas douloureux. C'est juste terriblement agaçant.

La tunique est rouge. Les cheveux sont roses. Les yeux sont clos, mais tu devines leur vert éclatant derrière ces paupières qui refusent de s'ouvrir. Ton cœur s'étreint, se serre, doucement. Tu la regarde. Quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose est différent. Etrangement différent. Non, ça ne va pas. Ca ne va vraiment pas.

Tu t'agenouilles à même le sol. Tant pis, tu ne peux pas simplement la laisser ici, étendue en plein cagnard. La chute a été violente, elle ne reprendra pas connaissance avant un moment. L'une de tes mains traverse son visage endormi provoquant un nouveau chatouillement piquant dans ton corps. Ta main tremble, tu la retires avec précipitation. Tu ne peux pas la toucher. Alors tu te laisses tomber sur le sol. Tu restes là, assis en tailleur à côté d'elle, et tu attends. Tu attends longtemps. Si longtemps que le tonnerre gronde au dessus de vous depuis déjà un moment et lorsque tu en prends conscience, la pluie commence à tomber, violente, glaçante.

Elle ne se réveille toujours pas. Se réveillera-t-elle un jour ? N'est-elle pas déjà morte ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Tes doigts osent à peine s'approcher de sa gorge pour saisir un pouls, ils savent que ce geste est impossible.

\- - Que se passe-t-il à la fin…

Personne ne répond à cette question posée dans un souffle. Tes orbes ténébreux se posent à nouveau sur le visage inondé de pluie de la jeune fille allongée face à toi dans la position exacte où elle est tombée des heures plus tôt.

La pluie redouble d'intensité et les grondements qui l'accompagnent se font plus forts, plus menaçants. Le froid créé sur sa peau une multitude de frissons incontrôlés et incontrôlables. Il fait sombre. La notion du temps n'est plus qu'abstraction, ou bien l'orage a t-il teinté le ciel de telle manière que tu es incapable de déterminer depuis combien de minutes, d'heures, tu es là, assis dans la boue aux côtés de l'adolescente.

Un son se détache de la mélodie presque violente et régulière composée par l'orchestre glacé. Une voix faible, juste un gémissement à peine audible qui ne parviendra jamais à recouvrir le son des trombes d'eau. Tu l'as entendu pourtant, ou bien as-tu cru l'entendre. Sous tes yeux, le visage détendu sur tord en une grimace légère, les sourcils se froncent, les yeux s'ouvrent à demi, se referment à cause de la pluie.

Elle roule sur le flanc dans un effort désagréable. Tu recules légèrement pour lui laisser suffisamment d'espace. Son coude prend appui sur le sol, glisse dans la boue. Elle recommence et se redresse, portant une main sale à son crâne douloureux. Elle semble perdue, peine à retrouver ses esprits. Hagarde, elle cherche autour d'elle, se recroqueville sur elle-même, entoure ses genoux de ses bras. Elle a froid. Tu la vois claquer des dents et étouffer quelques sanglots.

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandes-tu un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle se relève péniblement.

Chancelante, elle avance de quelques pas. Ses yeux verts ternis par la fatigue, le froid et la douleur se lèvent vers la falaise. Elle doit tout recommencer à présent.

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Répètes-tu plus fort.

Aucune réponse ne vient. Tu te lèves et t'approches de l'adolescente qui continue son avancée. Ses mains se posent contre la paroi ruisselante et tu aperçois enfin les trop nombreuses rougeurs et égratignures qui les parsèment.

\- - Sakura.

Ta voix grave ne l'atteint pas malgré les intonations réprobatrices que tu tentes d'y mettre. Elle a déjà commencé à son inexorable ascension. Tes lèvres s'entrouvrent mais aucun son n'en sort. Tu ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Tu voudrais l'arrêter, mais tu ignores pourquoi. Tu ignores comment.

Alors tu t'élances. Tu t'élances vers elle, ton pied se pose sur la roche, y prend appui et tes doigts s'enroulent autour de sa cheville enflée sans parvenir à la toucher. Tu étouffes un juron. Elle grimpe. Son corps rendu lourd par le déluge, elle grimpe. Toujours plus haut. Elle avance. Toujours plus loin. Un éclair fend le ciel. Tu te souviens.

Tu te rappelles de tout. Ou presque. Les souvenirs déferlent dans ton esprit de façon totalement désorganisée. Il fait nuit. Des milliers de shinobis se tiennent prêts au combat, devant eux des créatures difformes de taille exagérée se propagent à travers le champ de bataille. Madara et Obito menacent l'Alliance Shinobi et Kaguya t'a enfermé dans une de ses dimensions. Tu l'as vaincue et défié Naruto. L'attaque fut violente, ultime, désespérée. La lueur, aveuglante. La douleur, presque inexistante.

Tu es resté inconscient quelques instants, te semble-t-il. Et lorsque tu as repris connaissance, tu as entendu des pleurs. Tu t'es approché et tu l'as vue. Elle était étendue entre les gravats. La violence avait été telle qu'une plaie béante laissait voir la roche sous son corps, ses organes n'étaient plus qu'une vague hypothèse qu'ils aient un jour existé, et le sang qui tâchait les pierres telle une peinture abstraite.

La bile menace de franchir tes lèvres tel un geyser tandis que tu revois ses yeux éteints, la partie inférieure de son corps à moitié arrachée, la chair à vif de son visage. Tu n'as jamais rien vu de si atroce, jamais assisté à un spectacle plus insoutenable, pas même le jour où tes parents gisaient devant tes yeux plein d'innocence.

\- - … suke ! Sasuke ! Mais réveille-toi non de dieu !

Le coup qui s'abat sur ta joue et accompagne la voix braillarde, si lointaine, termine de te ramener à la réalité. Tu tombes au sol dans un bruit d'eau. Tes yeux n'ont jamais été aussi perdus, lorsqu'ils se posent sur Naruto. Tu le regardes comme si tu le voyais pour la première fois. Il s'agenouille face à toi, l'air visiblement préoccupé. D'où sort-t-il ? Depuis quand est-il là ? Tant de questions que tu voudrais poser mais dont tu es incapable. Il semble le comprendre, rassure toi. Il est le seul à te comprendre, toujours.

Il te tend la main.

\- - Viens.

Tu l'attrapes. Tu la serres. Oui, serre-la. Serre-la fort. Serre-la comme tu n'as jamais serré personne. Il te transporte dans un lieu où la pluie, le tonnerre, la foudre n'existent plus. Où le froid, et la nausée ont disparu. Où l'immensité, le vide n'est plus. Où le seul et unique dieu régnant en ces lieux est ce renard gigantesque au regard intense.

\- Kurama a dit que la vieille s'est foirée.

La voix de Naruto résonne avec un écho insupportable. Ton cerveau met un certain temps à réaliser ce qu'il essaie de t'expliquer. La vieille ? Tes sourcils noirs se froncent d'incompréhension.

\- - Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais un jour l'occasion de voir un gamin au sharingan avec une telle expression… Se moque l'énorme gueule pleine de crocs.

La tête de l'animal majestueux se baisse légèrement, braquant un regard presque compatissant dans ceux des deux adolescents.

\- - Les humains sont si faibles… Marmonne-t-il pour lui-même.

\- - C'est bon Kurama. Coupe Naruto. Dis-nous plutôt ce qui s'est passé !

Le renard jette un regard noir à son hôte qui ne cille aucunement.

\- - Vous avez tué votre coéquipière. Voilà ce qui se passe.

L'aveu résonne encore dans ta tête sans que tu ne parviennes à l'assimiler totalement.

\- - Vous ne vous en souvenez vraiment pas ?

Si. Tu t'en souviens. Ou à peine. Naruto aussi, puisque tu l'entends plus que tu ne le vois tomber à genoux entre les pattes avant de Kyuubi.

\- - C'était un accident. Murmures-tu du bout des lèvres.

Tu essaies de convaincre Naruto qu'il n'est pas responsable. Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à leur coéquipière. N'importe qui aurait pu, n'importe qui sauf lui.

\- - Se pourrait-il que tu regrettes, gamin au sharingan ?

Tu hésites. Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne le sauras jamais. Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

\- - Tout est de sa faute.

Le renard te regarde avec insistance, tandis que Naruto sursaute. Ta voix est ferme, le ton employé sans appel. Tout est de sa faute. Naruto n'a pas à s'en vouloir. Toi non plus. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, de toute manière.

\- - Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle s'était mêlée de ses affaires.

\- - Sasuke…

Un nouveau coup s'abat sur ta joue et te fait reculer. Tu n'en n'as cure. C'est vrai. Tu le penses. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle n'était pas intervenue.

\- - Quoi ? C'est elle qui s'est jetée entre nous ! Cries-tu.

Ton œil droit prend une couleur rouge sang. Tout est de sa faute. Ce n'est pas la tienne. Ni celle de Naruto. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous n'avez rien demandé. C'est elle. C'est elle qui s'est immiscée dans votre combat.

Naruto hurle. Tu ne comprends pas un traitre mot de qu'il te jette à la figure. Il te casse les oreilles mais aucun mot n'atteint ton cerveau. Il hurle. Il hurle simplement sa douleur. Sa colère. Sa frustration. Sa tristesse. Son désespoir. Il est tellement désolé. Il ne voulait pas. Il regrette tellement. Il voudrait tellement tout recommencer. Retourner en arrière.

Retourner en arrière. Le visage d'une femme apparaît clairement dans ton esprit. Tu te souviens. Ce sont ses mots. Naruto pleure maintenant. Son front contre tes clavicules, il se laisse aller, ses poings frappant de rage ton torse. Tu tournes les yeux vers le renard, impassible.

\- - Qui était cette femme ?

\- - Mon premier Jinchûriki. Avoue Kurama.

\- Tu fronces les sourcils.

\- - Lorsque Naruto a tenté de soigner la gamine aux cheveux roses, mon chakra s'est échappé et mêlé au sien. Cela a provoqué une rupture du sceau.

\- - Du sceau ? Quel sceau ?

\- - Byakugo no In.

Un soupir traverse les épaisses babines, faisant valser les mèches noires qui encadrent ton visage.

\- - La Godaime n'a fait qu'enseigner à la gamine une technique héritée de sa grand-mère. Que pensez-vous ? Qu'elle l'avait inventée ? Tout comme l'ADN, le chakra se transmet d'un parent à son enfant. Lorsque Naruto a libéré son chakra, mon chakra est entré en résonnance avec celui de la gamine.

Tu t'apprêtes à répliquer mais le renard te coupe.

\- - Ce qui signifie que d'une façon ou d'une autre, une trace du chakra de la Godaime était présente dans le corps de la gamine. Qu'importe. Mito est apparue, et a scellé vos corps dans le présent, tandis que vos âmes ont été scellées dans le passé.

\- - Quoi ?

\- - A quoi pense-t-elle, je m'interroge. Grogne-t-il de nouveau. Surtout qu'elle s'est plantée, cette vieille harpie.

\- - Explique-toi.

Les larmes de Naruto se tarissent. Se détachant de ton corps, il tend une oreille attentive au démon.

\- - Sa technique visait à vous renvoyer quelques minutes en arrière. Avant que vos deux techniques ne touchent votre amie. Or le sceau déployé vous a renvoyé bien avant le moment souhaité. Mais ça, vous avez dû le remarquer.

Le monde se tord à nouveau. L'univers change et la pluie s'abat sur la paroi rocailleuse. Il pleut toujours. Toujours aussi fort. Toujours aussi dru. L'air est toujours aussi humide. Toujours aussi froid. Tu lèves la tête, tout comme Naruto. Tout là-haut, se tient la gamine aux cheveux roses. Elle a continué de grimper. Sans faillir.

\- - Sakura-chan…

\- - Oh non mais c'est pas vrai ! Sakura !

Vous sursautez l'un et l'autre et vous retournez. Tu reconnais difficilement la femme détrempée qui accourt et s'arrête entre vous deux.

\- - Shizune ? Appelle Naruto.

\- - Sakura ! Descend ! C'est dangereux ! S'égosille-t-elle. Laisse tomber cette fichue plante ! Tsunade-sama n'était pas sérieuse ! Descend ! S'il te plaît !

Naruto amorce un geste. Tu n'as pas le temps de le prévenir. Sa main passe à travers le corps de la brune avant même que tu ne le réalises. Tu vois ses yeux s'écarquiller démesurément. Tu connais cette sensation. Il regarde Shizune sans comprendre et se tourne vers toi. Tu hausses les épaules et reporte ton attention sur la falaise.

\- - C'est pareil avec elle. Dis-tu d'un air absent, les yeux rivés sur l'unique touche colorée de ce tableau grisâtre.


End file.
